


What Elliot Did On His Summer Vacation (Or Rather, Who)

by ozsaur



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Wanted (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gift Exchange, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Oz Magi, Oz Magi 2009, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot figures out what (or who) to do in his spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Elliot Did On His Summer Vacation (Or Rather, Who)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguemarch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roguemarch).



> Thank you trillingstar for your thorough and last minute beta. Couldn't have helped Elliot reach NC-17 without you.

When Cragen had told Elliot to take his two weeks of vacation or risk having his leave enforced, Elliot had panicked. What the hell was he supposed to do with two weeks without work to distract him? Two weeks without Kathy and the kids? Kathy had refused to let the kids miss a couple of days of school so Elliot could spend time with them. At least he'd been able to keep them for a whole weekend.

Then Connie Rose happened to call asking Elliot to run down some information on a perp. It had been a while since they last talked, ever since Connie had been given the lead on a special project. One thing led to another and Elliot found himself on a plane to Los Angeles. Elliot had been more than relieved to be able to work during his vacation. Working with Connie and his crew on his Fugitive Recovery Task Force was gravy.

Elliot's first night at Connie's, they talked. Not about anything important, or all that personal; they're catching up after a couple of years of phone calls, mostly job related, and Christmas cards sent out by their wives.

There weren't any cards this year. Connie was in the middle of a divorce from Lucinda, Elliot was in the middle of something he doesn't want to name. He and Kathy were separated, and that's as far as Elliot will allow himself to think.

Second night, Elliot accompanied Connie and his team to a place called the Chowder Barge. He'd spent the afternoon at the warehouse where the team had their set-up, a complete dump except for the the technology that put the cranky computers at the Special Victims Unit to shame. The guy manning the equipment looked more like someone Elliot should be arresting rather than working with.

Jimmy and Tommy seemed like stand-up guys, they had to be if Connie hand-picked them. Carla Merced reminded him of Olivia when they were first assigned as partners - green, anxious and eager to prove herself. A few more months under Connie's guidance and she'd be more confident, focused.

Connie showed Elliot around, gave a rundown of a few of the fugitives on the list, let Elliot sit in on a meeting about the next guy they were going after. Connie was pissed when one member of his team didn't show up, which seemed to be the reason they ended up at the Chowder Barge.

The place was on the seedy side, but Elliot soon discovered that the food was good, and the beer was icy cold and delivered to their table by a hot blond. Every time the waitress leaned forward to set down another pitcher of beer, she showed enough cleavage to make Elliot stare. There was a knowing smirk on her face when she sashayed her way back to the bar.

Flustered, Elliot glanced around and was relieved that no one else at the table had noticed his interest. Not that it mattered if they had; it wasn't anyone's business if he looked at what was put out on display. Yet he still couldn't stop that tiny niggle of guilt at appreciating someone other than his wife. Neither could he stop the answering rage because his wife didn't seem to be interested in his appreciation any longer. While Elliot's emotions were still roiling around, another disreputable looking person strolled up to the table.

"Looks like you started the party without me," he said, more amused than upset.

Connie wasn't at all amused. Leaning back in his chair, he glared at the newcomer. "It's about time you showed up, Eddie."

"Awww, don't be that way. Especially when I come bearing gifts."

The newcomer tossed a manila envelope down on the table in front of Connie, then grabbed a chair, turned it around, and straddled it. Connie glared at the man who looked far from being cowed. Instead, he grabbed Carla's beer and downed the dregs.

"Hey!" she yelped, smacking at his arm.

"Thirsty," he replied, picking up the pitcher to refill the glass.

"You're such a pig, Eddie," Carla said.

"Never denied it," he replied, taking another gulp of beer.

"See what I have to put up with?" Connie said to Elliot, shaking his head. He reached for the envelope, opened it and shook out the contents; a stack of photographs and a folded piece of paper fell into his hand. He quickly scanned it, then set it aside to leaf through the photos. When Connie tensed, everyone at the table noticed. Elliot felt the hairs on the nape of his neck rise, knowing that feeling of going on the alert all too well.

Connie directed a sharp look at Eddie, who was nabbing the last few french fries on Carla's plate. "Where did you get these?"

Eddie gulped some beer, then licked the foam off his mustache with an obscenely long tongue. "Oh, while you douchebags were sitting around twiddling your thumbs, I was out all day working." Eddie looked around the table. He was met with silence. "Don't everyone thank me at once."

"You didn't answer the question," Connie said.

"I have my sources," Eddie replied. "Now you have proof that Hollander and Parks are connected. I wrote down dates, times and places." He made a shooing motion with his hand. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Already, Connie had risen from the table, joined by everyone except Eddie, who had grabbed Tommy's half-eaten bowl of chowder. As Elliot started to stand up, Connie clamped a hand on his shoulder and kept him in his chair. "I'm sorry, El. I still don't have complete clearance for you. You mind sitting this one out?"

Before Elliot could answer, Connie was already walking away. He did pause to ask Eddie if he was coming.

"Fuck, no. I've been busting my ass all day. I'm tired and hungry. You guys can handle this on your own."

As Eddie dug into the chowder, Connie and the rest of his team left. Disappointment curled into a bitter knot in his gut. He hadn't come all the way out to LA to sit in a restaurant and watch a stranger with a lewd tongue stuff his face with leftovers.

"Inez!" Eddie looked up from his bowl. "Bring me some food. And a Coke."

The hot blond at the bar made a kissy face at Eddie, then went into the back. Elliot studied his new table companion who was wolfing down food. When the bowl was empty, Eddie finally deigned to notice Elliot.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"We've never met." Elliot leaned across the table, offering his hand. "Elliot Stabler."

Eddie eyed his hand suspiciously before giving it a firm shake. "Eddie Drake." They sat there and stared at each other until the blond, Inez, sauntered over with a plate of food and a Coke.

"Oh my god, I could kiss you," Eddie said, pushing his empty bowl aside and grabbing the plate. Smiling, Inez leaned down and kissed Eddie on the mouth. It was a very thorough kiss. When she was done, she gave Eddie a light smack to the back of the head before walking away.

Grabbing a fork, Eddie attacked the food on his plate, not coming up for air until he had inhaled nearly half of it.

"So," Eddie said, wiping at his mouth with a paper napkin. Elliot was surprised he bothered with such niceties. "You must be Connie's cop friend from New York."

"Yeah, that's me," Elliot said.

"You married?"

"Why do you want to know?" Elliot pushed aside his beer and considered switching to water.

Eddie lifted a brow. "It's a simple question."

"Yes," Elliot said, reluctantly. "I'm married."

"Kind of weird that your wife isn't here with you."

Elliot could feel himself bristling, but forced himself to relax. "We're taking some time apart."

"Separated, huh? Too bad."

Eddie finished his meal with a few quick bites, finally pushing his plate away and sitting back. He studied Elliot, his eyes dropping to Elliot's shoulders, moving back and forth measuring the breadth, then his chest and arms, then back to his shoulders. Elliot shifted uncomfortably. It had been a long time since someone had checked him out so blatantly, even longer since it was a man. When Eddie's examination was complete, he met Elliot's gaze and let his admiration show in a slow smile.

There was a part of Elliot that wanted to preen under the attention. Mostly, he was disgusted with himself that Eddie had any effect on him at all. He was still married and if he had his way, they would be getting back together. But damn, it had been a long time since anyone had looked at him with such open desire.

Sensing weakness, Eddie's smile widened. "What kind of plans do you have for your vacation? Anything fun?" he asked, quirking a brow. "Or are you going to work for Connie until it's time to go home?"

Since that was exactly what Elliot had planned, he folded his arms across his chest and shrugged. That movement brought Eddie's eyes back down to his arms.

"Mind if I take a look at that tattoo?"

Elliot was dressed far more casually than when he was back home. The NYPD t-shirt revealed only part of the tattoo. Before Elliot could say anything, Eddie was up and around the table, leaning over to push Elliot's sleeve out of the way.

"Nice," he said, nodding with approval. "Not the kind of thing a man gets in his misspent youth. You must have put some thought into this."

Eddie was close enough that Elliot could smell him. As disreputable as he looked with his porn star mustache and faded to near-white jeans, he smelled damn good. Light masculine musk and faintly of the ocean.

Then Eddie dragged a finger from the top of his tattoo all the way to the bottom. Elliot's breath stuttered in his chest as a frisson of heat shivered down his spine to pool in his belly. Eddie might as well have run his finger down Elliot's cock from the way his body was reacting to the simple touch.

Maybe not so simple. Elliot could feel Eddie's breath tickle his ear when he whispered, "NYPD, huh?" His palm thumped Elliot's chest. "You're in LA, now."

He was way too close, filling Elliot's awareness with his warm blue eyes and heady scent. Taking a steadying breath, Elliot looked at his watch, but didn't actually see the numbers. "I gotta go."

Eddie sat down next to him, draping one arm across the back of Elliot's chair. His look was far too knowing for Elliot's peace of mind. "Want me to call you a cab?" he asked, the low pitch of his voice a tease. "Where are you staying?"

"With Connie. Damn!" Suddenly, Elliot realized he had a problem.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"I don't have the keys to Connie's place." Everyone had been in a rush, Elliot had forgotten to ask for them.

Eddie's eyes lit up. "Hey, I guess that means you'll be bunking with me!"

Before Elliot could muster a protest, Eddie stood up. "Hey, Inez, put everything on Connie's tab."

The blond who had been waiting on them all evening set a pitcher of beer down at another table. "Connie doesn't have a tab," she said.

"He does now," Eddie said, taking Elliot's arm and pulling him out of his chair. "And don't forget to put the beer on it. And my Coke."

"Connie's not going to be happy about that," she warned.

"Yeah, I live my whole life to please Connie," he said as he hustled Elliot toward the door, still holding onto his arm.

Out in the parking lot, Eddie lead him to a gorgeous piece of machinery. "This is your ride?" He couldn't help a twinge of envy. Elliot had sold his own bike before he got married.

"Yeah. But I'm afraid I only have the one helmet." Eddie picked it up. "You're welcome to it."

"Isn't it illegal to go without?"

"So?" he asked, grinning.

Elliot didn't know what possessed him. "Forget it."

Eddie stowed the helmet, then straddled the bike. Riding around on the bike was probably why Eddie smelled like the wind off the ocean. Kicking the footpegs down, Elliot got on back.

Damn, it had been years since Elliot had ridden a bike, but the rumble between his legs felt familiar and sent his blood racing. At first, he kept his hands on Eddie's waist light, but when Eddie leaned the bike into a curve, Elliot gripped tighter, letting his chest brush against Eddie's back.

He didn't know the area, but he got the feeling that Eddie was taking the long way home. Elliot didn't mind. The hot, dry air felt good on his bare skin as they drove through the night, streetlights flashing by. Eventually, Eddie parked the bike in the garage of a ramshackle ranch style house.

"Home, sweet, home," Eddie said, turning off the engine.

When Elliot got off the bike, he could still feel the vibrations in his bones. A minute later he wasn't noticing a damn thing but Eddie's hands cupping his face. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Elliot was grateful for the warning. He had to fist his hands in Eddie's shirt to keep from shoving him away as their lips met. It was weird having a stranger's mouth on his after so many years of the same comfortable, familiar kisses with his wife.

This wasn't at all comfortable. Eddie's lips were firmer and wider than he was used to. The mustache ticked Elliot's upper lip, the corner of his mouth, even his chin. Eddie's tongue filled Elliot's mouth greedily. It was the hottest kiss he'd had in way too long.

Elliot pulled out of the kiss, took a breath and tried to clear his head. "What about your girlfriend?" He was already guilty of fooling around on his wife; he didn't want to drag anyone else into what was turning into a mess.

"What girlfriend?" Eddie asked, nuzzling Elliot's throat right under his ear.

"The-- blond." Elliot managed.

"Inez?" Eddie leaned back, his blue eyes the only color in the dim lighting.

"Yeah," Elliot said.

Eddie laughed softly. "Inez and I have an understanding." Eddie studied Elliot intently, making him flush. "We both believe that self-indulgence is the key to happiness." Eddie took Elliot's hand and started backing toward the door. "Anyway, she would have grabbed you if I hadn't done it first."

Elliot had been faithful his entire marriage. He didn't understand Eddie's attitude-- but he wanted to.

He followed Eddie out of the garage into the kitchen. Nothing else registered for Elliot until they got to the hallway and he couldn't wait any longer. Moving in on Eddie, Elliot crowded him against the wall and took his mouth in another kiss.

Eddie didn't know him at all, yet he gave Elliot exactly what he wanted. He yielded his mouth to Elliot's, letting him take control of the kiss. The mustache was still weird, but Elliot ignored it as the kiss grew harder, wilder, until they were both gasping for breath.

Eddie's head thumped against the wall as he drew back with a groan. "Bedroom. That way," he said.  
Elliot wasn't ready to let go. He kept trying to get his head around how Eddie seemed to fit against him, the hard contours of his body molded to Elliot's. He pushed against Eddie, going still when his cock bumped against the stiff ridge of Eddie's.

Shoving Elliot away, Eddie said, "We're not doing this here. I want you naked on my bed."

The rawness of Eddie's voice, as much as the words, sent a wave of heat blazing through him, making his skin unbearably sensitive. Suddenly, he was hyper-aware of his clothes, the drag of his shirt across his nipples, the seam of his jeans nestled against his balls. A faint draft from the air conditioner did nothing to cool him down.

When Eddie walked into the bedroom, Elliot followed so closely behind him that he nearly stepped on his heels. As soon as Eddie stopped moving, Elliot plastered himself against Eddie's back, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"We're never going to make it to the bed, are we?" Eddie said, amused.

Elliot let go long enough to tug Eddie's shirt off. The next thing he knew, he was tumbling through the air, landing on the bed with a sharp oomph. Then Eddie crawled up his body, pinning him to the mattress. "Naked might have to wait 'til later," he murmured, before taking Elliot's mouth in another kiss.

It was amazing how every kiss with Eddie was different from the last. Eddie was definitely in control with this one, his tongue pushing insistently into Elliot's mouth, demanding a response. Elliot gave it to him-- he grabbed Eddie and rolled until he was on top, gazing down into laughing eyes.

Eddie made a growling sound. "Looks like I found myself a real he-man." He put his hands above his head. "Wanna ravish me?"

Elliot couldn't help laughing a little himself. Looking down at what was on offer, he felt his smile slip away. The lighting was dim, but good enough so that he could see the swirl of hair on Eddie's chest, and the peak of his nipples. Leaning down, and took one in his mouth, sucking lightly. Eddie's whimper satisfied something primal in him. Half the pleasure of sex for Elliot had always been about pleasing his partner. Knowing that Eddie was enjoying what they were doing together eased a tension that he hadn't realized was there.

Elliot licked and sucked at Eddie's nipples until he tried to yank Elliot's shirt off. Somehow, it got twisted around Elliot's head, so he had to sit up to get it off. Before Elliot could get back to what he was doing, Eddie rubbed his hands over Elliot's belly. "Six pack," he said.

Elliot landed on his back again as Eddie flipped him over. Now it was Elliot whimpering helplessly as Eddie licked his abs, tongue tracing circles around his navel, then dipping inside. His clever hands worked Elliot's belt open and eased the zipper down, making Elliot groan in relief as his erection was freed from the confines of his jeans. The only barrier left was the thin cotton of his boxers. Eddie took care of that quickly, working Elliot's jeans and boxers down his hips. Then he stopped and muttered, "Fucking shoes."

Eddie left Elliot's clothes wadded uncomfortably around his thighs as he sat up to unbuckle his own belt. Moments later, Eddie had his jeans pushed down. Elliot stared when he realized that Eddie had gone commando. There was nothing but a few inches of empty air between their cocks.

Acting on instinct, Elliot reached for Eddie's cock. Even as Eddie trembled at the touch, Elliot froze, his hand on a cock that wasn't his own for the first time in decades. It was a warm handful, the tender skin silky. Eddie's moan broke the spell, and Elliot drew his hand up the length of Eddie's shaft, the rim of the head catching at Elliot's fingers.

There were a few drops of liquid at the tip. Elliot didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he gathered the drops and brought them up to his mouth to taste. He got only a vague sense of saltiness before Eddie cursed and fell on him, kissing around Elliot's fingers to get to his mouth.

Eddie's kisses were frantic, losing all finesse as he licked and nipped at Elliot's lips. Any second thoughts, any hesitation Elliot might have had was swept away under the onslaught of Eddie's urgency. Elliot clutched at Eddie's shoulders, hanging on for the ride.

In spite of the tangle of their jeans, Eddie managed to get their cocks lined up. Pinned under Eddie, unable to move his legs at all, Elliot bucked his hips, trying to get Eddie to move already.

He brought one hand down to Eddie's ass but was momentarily distracted by the firm, round cheek filling his hand. Eddie's breath hissed out, warm against Elliot's throat, his hips finally rocking down hard against Elliot. The glide of Eddie's cock against his was so intense, Elliot nearly lost it completely. The only thing that kept him from losing control was that he didn't want this to end, not yet. Not when Eddie finally found a rhythm, thrusting his cock between the firm planes of their bellies.

Eddie wasn't selfish, only taking what he could get. With every thrust of his hips, Eddie's cock stroked the length of Elliot's, making him shake. With one hand on Eddie's ass, the other tangled in his hair, Elliot did his best to give as good as he got. Judging by the continuous moans, Elliot must have been doing something right.

Then Eddie shifted, balancing on one hand, reaching for their cocks with the other. Fumbling a little, he finally got a grip, and the slide of the wet, smooth tips against each other sent a jolt right to Elliot's balls. Reflexively, Elliot's hand tightened in Eddie's hair, jerking his head back. Before Eddie could protest, Elliot dragged him down into a scorching kiss.

Eddie cried out, the sound vibrating over Elliot's tongue as warm stickiness spilled over his cock. Elliot had one flash of triumph at making Eddie come first before pleasure overwhelmed him, his moans joining Eddie's as his cock added to the mess between them.

It took a while for Elliot to notice that Eddie's compact build didn't mean he was a lightweight. He also noticed that Eddie's mustache made his neck itch. Elliot wondered if it would leave a mark that he would have to hide in the morning. Finally, he realized that he really didn't care as long as Eddie got off him so he could push his jeans off. His left leg was falling asleep.

Eddie must have been a mind reader because he flopped over onto the bed, turned his head and blinked sleepily at Elliot. "Do you need to cuddle?"

Elliot snorted. "No. I'm good."

Eddie made a half-hearted gesture. "If you need anything, help yourself." Eyes drifting shut, he went out like a light.

Easing up on his elbow, Elliot stared. Eddie was still in his boots and jeans, and they were sideways on the bed, so Elliot couldn't just grab the blankets and yank them up. Anyway, they were both covered in come and sweat and Elliot knew he couldn't sleep like that.

Shaking his head, Elliot got up and undressed, neatly folding his clothes and setting them on the dresser. Eddie didn't stir as Elliot undressed him too. After a quick clean-up in the bathroom, Elliot used a wet washcloth to clean Eddie up. Eddie grumbled and groaned as Elliot maneuvered him around until his head was on a pillow and he was under the blankets. He knew that Eddie didn't care, but Elliot did.

Slipping under the blankets, Elliot made himself comfortable. Closing his eyes, he listened to the slow, even breathing next to him, and let the back of his hand rest against warm skin. Sleep eased over him, arriving like a long lost friend.

The End


End file.
